


This Brief But Infinite Forever

by koroshiyas (lucitae)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/pseuds/koroshiyas
Summary: Hongbin's casual comment comes with more consequences than he had expected.Alternatively, that one domestic slice of life AU no one asked for.





	This Brief But Infinite Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I craved for domesticity so I self indulged. Read this with caution: characterizations will never be perfect in my hands.
> 
> Turn back now. You have been warned.

IV.

 

Hongbin hears the passcode being punched and the electronic whir of the door unlocking. He's greeted by the tell tale sign of a long day of practice from the way Hakyeon drops his tote to the floor and a voice that tries to deny exhaustion by injecting playfulness to his tone: "My boyfriend's really cold lately... not replying to text messages, not calling me back..." Hakyeon trails off, thoughtful before saying, "do you think he's moved on?"

Hongbin stays where he reclines on the couch, feet tucked beneath him, eyes glued to his phone when Hakyeon shuffles his way towards him. "Why are you telling me this?" voice impassive.

"You're my best friend," Hakyeon says with a smile while throwing an arm around Hongbin, pulling him in. Hongbin wrinkles his nose in distaste, trying to distance himself from all the sweat accumulated from a tough practice. It doesn't help that Hakyeon's arms are sticky and obstructing Hongbin from sending out this text.

"I'm pretty sure that's Minhyuk's title," Hongbin retorts.

"Nonsense," tone playful, "he's my back up boyfriend." Hakyeon tries to nuzzle against Hongbin's cheek but is met by a firm hand shoving him away.

"Maybe this is why your boyfriend has been ignoring you lately."

"Ahhh. But a sense of competition makes one perform better," Hakyeon notes as he reads the message that just popped up on his phone.

 

> [ binnie ❤❤ 10:55pm ] sorry about the silence ;;;
> 
> [ binnie ❤❤ 10:56pm ] I was trying to complete a few projects. It's holiday season soon...
> 
> [ binnie ❤❤ 10:56pm ] my work... how does it look?

"See," Hakyeon boasts with a triumphant grin, holding the phone in front of Hongbin's face, "speak of the devil."

Hongbin grimaces and Hakyeon takes the chance to press his lips against the younger one's cheeks.

"Love you too~" he says as Hongbin shouts "You are the devil! Go shower!" after a cackling Hakyeon scampering off to the shower.

 

I.

 

Hakyeon sighs as he shifts through offers an compares potential apartments for rent. Hongbin settles in closer, chin tucked against Hakyeon's shoulder, to peer at the documents. As if knowing the question on Hongbin's mind, Hakyeon explains: "It's almost impossible to live. You either break your back trying to make enough money to live comfortably..." Hakyeon points at the furnished apartment he wants. It's close to work and very convenient. "But then I'd probably have to survive on chips and instant noodles. Or—" he shuffles the papers to pull out another flyer, "live in a place only used for sleep that also requires a trek to any form of public transportation."

Hakyeon rambles on, listing off college friends, wondering if they would be willing to be roommates.

Hongbin hums, attention focused on his phone. "Why don't we just move in together?" tone relaxed, face unreadable, an attempt to pass it off as a casual comment but Hakyeon knows better — sees the bank account balance pulled up on Hongbin's phone.

"Yeah," Hakyeon finally makes out, there's something lodged in his throat, "sure." Failing to match Hongbin's tone and it shows from the way his lips curl.

 

II.

 

There are half open cardboard boxes stacked on top of the ones still taped, crammed from all the way between the door to the kitchen, occupying most of the hallway. A few can be found in the living room or on the bed where clothes are spilling out from the container as its owner tries to organize it in some fashion. It's a mess as it should be: two individuals trying to piece their lives together into one space.

Hakyeon is in the kitchen, rummaging through the contents of a box, pulling out cutlery and pots and pans before settling them on the counter and frowning. "This won't do." Mostly to himself. "No matching set of plates..." and then louder so that Hongbin can hear: "Can't you make us a set?"

Hongbin pokes a head out from the doorway of the room and takes a glance at what Hakyeon is troubled over before making a face: "that's the job for factories. I make art. Not mass produce identical merchandise."

"Aww come on..." Hakyeon says, tone borderline fringing upon a whine, "you can make a complementary set. It doesn't have to be identical. Like you know how Franz has animal themed assortment of pottery."

"I'll think about it," Hongbin says, flippant. But there's a light note to his voice that makes it sound like a promise.

 

III.

 

Hakyeon turns on Hongbin after fending off another saleswoman with that disarming smile of his. "It's  _our_ couch," he begins, "can't you at least pretend to be interested?"

"I don't see the point," Hongbin says, bored from all the similar styles, where the only difference is in color, fabric, and whether or not it reclines. "It's going to be replaced in a few years anyway."

"It's important because we are going to spend the next five years on it," Hakyeon sighs, exasperated. "It's not only the place to watch TV and cuddle," he explains before stepping closer, lips brushing against the shell of Hongbin's ear, "but also the place where I will fuck your brains out after I distract you from your favorite show."

"That's a disgusting way of putting it," But Hongbin is stammering and his face is in a shade of red that amuses Hakyeon.

"I'll continue if you like," the elder says with a wicked grin. "I could continue in detail if you don't contribute to the selection of our couch."

Hongbin sputters something about leather being preferable and maybe white until Hakyeon teases  _how kinky, you know it'll turn beige with age_ , gloating at the way Hongbin's face is flushed all the way to the tips of his ears. "Brown then," Hongbin snaps, eyes challenging.

"Thank you for contributing, my little bean."

 

V.

 

It's a cold winter night. both of them with scarves wrapped snuggly against their necks, hands warmed by jacket pockets, tips of their ears red from where they sacrificed for fashion instead of practicality. Hongbin breathes out a puff of smoke, raising his hands to his lips and gently blowing on his finger tips. Usually this is where Hakyeon takes them into his own, offering to warm them up in his own despite his hand also being cold. Not that Hongbin would ever mind.

Hakyeon doesn't this time. Too focused in the distance where a young girl, hair spilling from beneath her white fur cap, tugs at her father's sleeve, pointing at something displayed in a window shop. "I want a daughter with your eyes," he says finally.

 _We can't_ sits on the tip of Hongbin's tongue. He thinks of legal issues. Thinks of how they can't be together — not in any way that counts — not legally at least. About how he would probably be turned away from hospital visits if anything ever happened to Hakyeon. How they would need to hire someone to make this wish of Hakyeon's to come true. How they would probably have to do it in another country because this is Korea and—

Hongbin thinks of the wistful twist of Hakyeon's lips and the hope that's still contained within the eyes. He lets out a sigh while stepping closer, leaning in and allowing their fingers to intertwine.

"Of course she'll have my eyes. It's not like she can have yours." Which earns him a playful slap on the shoulder but it's nothing in his chest when he sees the corner of Hakyeon's lips tugged into a bright smile of affection.

**Author's Note:**

> If I was talented there would be cool pictures & text message edits included.
> 
> Pottery picture is from [Clay & Green Tea](http://www.clayandgreentea.com/blog/)


End file.
